User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allows users to make and receive calls, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, etc.), surf the Internet, play games, make electronic purchases, perform social networking, etc. Many of the tasks are performed using applications that are installed on and executed by the user devices. The applications may communicate with a network to transmit and/or receive information, such as to update the application, obtain information for use by the application when executing, to provide information about the user device, etc.
Unfortunately, the applications may communicate with the network without the knowledge and/or authorization of the users. This may cause data usage, associated with the user devices, to become greater than a threshold specified by agreements between the users and service providers associated with the network. Additionally the applications may use network resources, such as bandwidth, processing capacity, etc., when communicating with the network. The quantity of resources used by the applications may cause service providers to expend resources to increase network capacity so that services can be provided to the users at a particular quality of service and/or to avoid congestion on the network.